The subject invention is directed toward the art of fastening devices and, more particularly, to a plastic fastener of the type adapted for connection to threaded bolts or studs through the use of elastic catch projections distributed about the inner circumference of a bolt receiving opening.
It is already generally known in the art to let these catch projections extend obliquely in relation to the threaded bolt. Thus, after screwing in the threaded bolt, the end surfaces of the elastic catch projections lie against the under side of the bolt threads. The holding effect produced by the elastic projections is sometimes insufficient, especially in the case of vibrating stresses, such as occur, for example, in motor vehicles. Consequently, it is often necessary to provide an additional securing of the element.